One Strange Fairytale
by xGabbiex
Summary: KC obviously isnt Jenna's 'Prince Charming'. Now she's going to be a single mother. Will Eli prove to be Jenna's knight in shining Armour?  If Jenna is a princess, than her life if one strange fairytale!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok don't get me wrong, I love Eclare, but I just HAD to try this out. What will I call it? Jeli? Ok well don't hate me for this, its my first story! I don't own Degrassi unfortunately!**

**Jenna POV**

I walked down the hallway with Ali, not really listening to what she was saying. My days at Degrassi were soon coming to an end, at least until I had this baby. I looked around, examining every corner. I didn't know if I would actually miss this place or not.

"So what do you think?" Ali asked.

"Uh…. What?" I replied stupidly.

"Jenna!" she rolled her eyes, but not in a mean way. "I was talking about a name for the little bump" She pointed to my stomach. "I thought that we could look some up online after school?"

" Oh yeah sure that sounds cool" I replied, but I was distracted by something else. KC, the father of 'the little bump' was walking towards me. I elbowed Ali in a silent plead for help. She just shrugged her shoulders. I started walking faster, to prove I didn't care he was near me. He looked towards me and gave me a brief nod, and I gave him a rude scowl. What a jerk! Walking around with his new best friend, Drew, while I had to carry the baby he helped me make- that he wasn't going to have anything to do with. My eyes burned with rage as I stomped away towards my locker.

" I gotta get to class… I'll see you later… say 4?" Ali said, grabbing her books.

"Okay, I'll see you then" I muttered because I knew she was already gone. I walked to math as slow as possible, dreading having to be in the same class as KC. When I remembered he was still in my contacts list in my phone, I decided to change his name. After all, it was "KC 3 3". I changed it to "kc". I found satisfaction in that new name because it showed I didn't care enough to capitalize the letters.

"Alright class, settle down" said my teacher. "Today I am going to demonstrate some equations on the board, and tomorrow we will do some actual work. So sit back and listen up!"

I decided I had better things to do than listen up. I wanted to text KC.

To: kc

From Mygirl:D

Just wanted to tell u that im going to an ultra sound 2 find out the gender next week.

I glanced across the room and saw him doing something into the phone. Probably changing my name.

To: Jenna

From: kc

That's cool. Text me the gender when u find out?

To: kc

From: Jenna

I thought u didn't want anything 2 do with it.

To: Jenna

From: kc

I still want 2 no the gender of my own kid

To: kc

From: Jenna

Barely ur kid. U wont even support him/her U just yell at me for not killin it

To: Jenna

From: kc

Look I was just trying to have a friendly conversation. Or r u not capable of tht?

To: kc

From: Jenna

Me? Im the one carrying around ur kid u jerk

To: Jenna

From: kc

Its not my fault I just cant support a kid jenna my life is already messed up enough

To: kc

From: Jenna

Ur life is messed up? U act like ur the only one with a hard life! IM PREGNANT AND I ONLY HAVE MY BROTHER FOR SUPPORT AND THE KID WONT HAVE A DAD SO SHUT UP

To: Jenna

From: kc

Y don't u! Ur such a brat jenna all u care about is urself how do u think I feel no wonder clare hated u when I was dating her just leave me alone have fun raising tht kid alone cuz no one else is gonna want u

To: 555-411-9090

From: Jenna

You Have Been Removed From Jenna's Contact List

After reading the text, I immediately deleted him from my contact list. As soon as the bell rang, I ran out of the room before everyone else and ran outside. I was skipping the rest of the day, no matter what trouble I got into. Finding a perfect spot in the back of the school, I sat there and starting weeping. Through my blurred eyes I saw a figure with black hair and dark colored clothes sneaking out of school. I didn't care if he told on me, so I put my head in my hands and threw my phone across the school yard.

**A/N Okay, bad ending? I thought it was okay for my first ever chapter… Don't worry my dear Eli fans, he will be in the next chapter! R&R please! Inspire me to keep writing! Next chapter will be up probably today, at the latest tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OMG IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER, LIKE SERIOUSLY! I swear it'll never happen again! Luv u guys… don't give up on me!**

**Eli POV**

I sneaked out the backdoor of Degrassi only to be hit by a phone that came sailing from across the school yard. I picked up the phone and miraculously it wasn't broken in half from hitting my knee cap so hard. The wallpaper was a picture of 3 girls- Clare, some girl she hangs out with named Ali, and another girl that I forgot the name of. She had blond hair and looked like she was pregnant or something. I knew it was bad, but I decided to look through her phone to see what got her so mad. I scrolled through the texts and found the reason. Some guy named KC and the girl had been having an argument. So this girl, who's name seemed to be Jenna, really was pregnant and this KC guy refused to support his child. I understood why she threw the phone now. I looked around because I knew phones don't just come from nowhere and hit people. I saw her sitting under a tree crying into her knees.

"Uh excuse me, but does this flying phone belong to you?" I said, walking over to her.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." She almost whispered, trying to smile at me, but you could tell it was fake.

"I uh, couldn't help but notice your text messages… that dude sounds like a major jerk." I handed her back the phone, hoping she wouldn't be mad at me for getting into her business.

"More than you could imagine." She replied, taking the phone. "Oh, and if your wondering who KC is, he's Clare's ex-boyfriend… well, and mine too.

"That sucks… well anyway, what's a girl like you doing out here? Skipping class? What a bad girl you are!" I teased her, smirking.

"I just wanted to get away, I'm so sick of drama. Why are _you_ out here?"

"Because I hate math… and the teacher" I muttered, smirking. "Wanna go to the Dot or something?"

"Sure," she said, smiling for real, "That sounds great."

Jenna and I went to the Dot and stayed there for the rest of the school day. I couldn't believe I had spent three hours talking with a girl I had just met. I feel like I had just written an autobiography and read it to her, then she did the same with me. I knew so many things that I never truly needed to know, but enjoyed hearing. Her favorite color is purple, she sings and plays guitar, she writes her owns songs… and so much more. When 3 o'clock came along, we had to go our separate ways. She told me she had a doctor's appointment then was hanging out with Ali. As I watched her leave, I realized I liked her. Of course, not in THAT way- I was with Clare.

While I was finishing my glass of water, I got a text from Clare. She asked me where I was all day, and if I wanted to hang out. I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't tell her I was with Jenna or she would freak. I remember her telling me about how much of a backstabber she could be. I told her I just ditched and went home and that I'd be at her house in ten minutes. I didn't like lying, but I also didn't like seeing Clare upset. I jumped into Morty and headed to Clare's house, figuring I'd never even talk to Jenna again… I was totally wrong.

**A/N: Well that's it… Chapter 3 will be up soon, I promise! Reviews make me happy, it's like giving me a cookie! Find out the gender of the baby and the name too! Hehe… inspire me by reviewing! With love- LittleKitty55**


End file.
